One of the most ubiquitous activities in every day life, is the delivery and retrieval of the daily mail. Most individuals look forward to receiving their daily mail, and often eagerly await the arrival of the mail courier. In rural areas, the mailbox often stands along the roadway, adjacent the homeowner's property. The mailbox is usually fitted with a flag to indicate to the courier, that there are posted letters inside the box. The flag is raised above the box, when the homeowner deposits the posted mail for pick-up. Upon retrieving the posted letters, and delivering the daily mail, the courier pushes the flag back to its neutral, horizontal position. This indicates to the homeowner, that the posted letters have been taken from the box, and that newly arrived mail is present.
On those occasions where the mail recipient has no letters to post, the arrival of the daily mail is non-indicated. Unless the property owner actually catches the exact moment of arrival of the courier, there is absolutely no way to determine that new mail has arrived.
It has occurred to many homeowners, that it would be most advantageous to have a signaling, or indicating device attached to the box, in order to be apprised of the delivery of the daily mail.
Many such devices have been conceived and patented. One of the many drawbacks of past and present mail indicators, is their complexity, unreliability, and their limited line of sight.
In U.S. Pat. No. 627,635; issued to F. C. Bates, for a Postal Box Signal, issued on: Jun. 27, 1899, a mailbox is illustrated having two signal flags. The first flag is used to indicate that posted mail has been taken, and the second flag is displayed in the event that new mail has been deposited. The problem with a two flag system, is the confusion often created between the meaning of the two flag signals. Should there be only one flag standing, does that indicate the retrieval of posted mail, or the delivery of the daily mail? This invention claims to differentiate the flags by color, but at a distance, such distinguishing features can be difficult to discern. In addition, this inventive device has complicated linkage that can be operatively unreliable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,924; issued to: Burns, on Mar. 14, 1972, for a Mailbox Signal, a two flag mail indicator is shown. The first flag is the traditional flag for posted mail. The second flag indicates the delivery of mail. The second flag is caused to rotate downwardly about a journal pin, when the mailbox door is opened. The problem with this indicator, is that it is difficult to see the second flag, when it swings below the mailbox.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,589,329 and 4,589,329; issued to Schuh and Malik, respectively. Both of these mail indicators feature chain-tethered flags that assume an erect position, when the mailbox door is opened. The problem with chain-tethering is the possibility of linkage entanglement, kinking, and linkage failure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,337 issued to Reuter on Dec. 31, 1991, for a Mail Arrival Alert for Mailbox, a spring-loaded flag is caused to assume an erect position upon opening of the mailbox. The problem with this system, is that it can be confused with the pop-up flag for posted mail, and spring assisted devices can take a set, or snap. Similar devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,964,401 and 6,575,357 B1.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,206 issued on Jan. 9, 1996 to Waycasy for: Automatic Mail Delivery Signaling Device, a flag is caused to assume an erect position with the opening of the mailbox door. A trigger arm and lever are utilized to provide the flag movement.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,268; issued to Faulkingham on Jan. 1, 1985, for a Mailbox Delivery Signal Device, a brightly colored, spring-loaded, indicator arm is caused to pop-up upon release of the mailbox latch, thus signaling the daily mail delivery.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,357B1, issued to Woelfel, on Dec. 9, 2003, for a Universal Mailbox Flip-flag Indicator, a detachable flag is disposed in the mailbox door. The detachable flag flips into view, when mail is delivered.
It is evident from the vast display of prior art, that what is needed for a mailbox mail delivery-signaling device, is a simple, reliable, and easily discernible indicator.
The present invention provides a simple pivoting rod, that is pivotally attached above the mailbox in proximity to the latched opening. The rod pivots from an upright position, to a benign, horizontal position upon the unlatching of a mailbox door. The very simplicity of the current inventive device will reduce cost, require less parts, and provide reliability. The pivoting rod is decidedly distinct from mail flag indicators, thus eliminating confusion with posted mail indication.